comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Herot
I could trap them, Trickster. I could be the spider at the heart of creation. I could fix everything. -'Herot', The First Fatebinder Herot is as central character in the comic Fatebound, and the first named character to appear in the story. He is a human Fatebinder, and has entered into a wager with the god Ngv for control of reality. This conflict is listed as the primary focus of the series as a whole. For more information on the character, or for an in-world perspective on him, see his page on the Fatebound wiki. Personality Herot is clever enough to have taught himself the art of bending fate, and arrogant enough to have accepted Ngv's challenge and spend his much-extended lifetime trying to force the gods into submission to his willFatebound comic. The First Fatebinder: The Wager.. He claims this desire for control is an altruistic one, in that the gods have been cruel toward humans and he seeks to make life better for mankind as a wholeFatebound comic. The First Fatebinder: Freedom.. In an argument with Lophael, it was hinted that he had been informed that he would not have direct access to the original copy of the Book of Lophael but still felt slighted when this was proven trueFatebound comic. Epic of Hadral, Part Two: Arrival.. Physical Appearance Herot is a tall man with long brown hair. His eye color has never been shown. His skin color is intended to be similar to that of someone from southeast Asia. He tends to wear long, flowing outfits with sharp shoulders and earth tones. Appearances Herot is the main character of the story arc The First Fatebinder, which describes his discovery of Fatebinding and his arrangement with Ngv. He also appears as a minor character in the Epic of Hadral, in which he and Lophael appear to be planning much of the course of the story. Relationships With Ngv Herot and Ngv work against each other in a long wager which spans much of the history of Khadaka. While Herot seems to be able to sense Ngv's involvement in affairsFatebound comic. Epic of Hadral, Part One: Preparation., presumably by reading Fate, Ngv either cannot sense Herot or has not as yet bothered to state or show that he can. With Lophael While largely undefined, Herot and Lophael appear to have a very close relationship marked by differences of goal or methods. The two refer to each other as friends, and he very clearly mourns Lophael's deathFatebound comic. Epic of Hadral, Part Two: Epilogue.. Fatebinding While there are hints that other characters may be Fatebinders, the art is clearly associated with Herot. In the comic, fate has been described as the threads which bind all thingsFatebound comic. The First Fatebinder: Threads., and fatebinding as the art of manipulating those threads. It has not been clearly state what fatebinding actually enables a character to do, but Herot has mentioned the ability to manipulate the weather and alter tidesFatebound comic. The First Fatebinder: Opposition., and has been shown to see vast distances, perhaps even into other realms, and accurately predict at least a short time into the futureFatebound comic. Epic of Hadral, Part Two: Arrival.. He was also able to see through Ngv's disguise on their first meetingFatebound comic. The First Fatebinder: Illusions and Reflections.. The Fatebound Wiki has an entire page devoted to Fatebinding, which has more information. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fatebound characters